Remember, Remember the Fifth of November
by Broken-Rose-Thornesxoxo
Summary: Doesn't have anything to do with V for Vendetta, it's just came to my mind. Set three years after Sarah's adventure, she talks to an owl for an hour each Saturday. A not so short ONE SHOT. Jareth/Sarah of course. R&R please!


**A/N: Written (and FINALLY posted) especially for fictionlover93. Because i love her and japanese candies and fat, fluffy stuffed animals. and david bowie. and v for vendetta. and lord of the rings... you get the picture. anyway. enjoy! **

**Love, **

**BRTxoxo**

P.S. to WatsonandMary4ever: i think you turned off your private messaging because i haven't been able to reply to you... Just so you know. **_On with the story!_**

* * *

><p>The park was cold this time of year, but the emerald eyed girl with raven hair could care less. The ground was frozen from last night's chill and the pond under the bridge had a thin layer of in on top. It was too early in the morning for most, but for Sarah Williams, it was just another Saturday morning.<p>

Her father left for work around 5:30, but her stepmother slept until 8:30. Toby slept until 9 and watched Saturday morning cartoons. And Sarah?

She woke up at 5:30 sharp, took a ten minute shower, and walked to the park. There, she waited for ten more minutes before a creamy white owl with mismatched eyes perched itself on the bridge.

For the past three and a half years it had gone on like this. For half a year, Sarah had only talked to Hoggle, Sir Didymus, and Ludo. On her sixteenth birthday, about six months after her adventure in the Labyrinth, she saw her white owl at 6 o'clock exactly, watching her as she and her two girlfriends pulled an all-nighter, laying in the park to watch the sunrise. Her two friends had since moved, leaving Sarah with no one.

No one but the owl.

The Saturday after her birthday, Sarah had snuck out of the house early in the morning to see if the owl returned. The next week, she brought some crackers with her to coax the owl off his perch to eat from her hand.

She would talk to it and pet it, bringing it treats every weekend. She'd only ever missed one Saturday and he had ruffled his feathers at her and scratched the ground angrily until she pulled out peach bits. Her offense was soon forgotten. For an hour she talked to it about her week and how school was so boring and all the boys ogled at her (the owl would get antsy at this) and how she dreaded going home.

Sarah and Irene had formed a mutual truce after Sarah's adventure in the Labyrinth. Sarah told Irene her plans and Irene told Sarah hers. When Sarah got back from her Saturday morning adventures, she would quietly do homework until 8 when she made breakfast. Irene would do the dishes while Sarah finished her homework. The only aspect that Sarah detested was that she got Toby ready for school and took him to and from school Monday through Friday. That and Irene usually overrode Sarah's plans every week.

When Sarah's friends moved away, she only cried in front of the owl.

Today was no different, if only that she had to run to the park as it was 5:55. Instead of playing with soon to be 5 year old Toby, she had done her homework and finally gotten to bed late. She was out of breath as she ran up to the park and over the bridge. Her warm breath hung in the chilly air on this November morning and she felt her hair go stiff from the chill. The nearby clock tolled the coming of the sixth hour with its melancholy bells.

It was then Sarah realized she had forgotten at least a sweater. She was dressed in only jeans, her flats and a light poets shirt. "Crap…"

The shadow of the owl-her owl-flitted over her head and she grinned, only to then frown and hang her head in shame.

"I'm sorry… I left the house late and didn't have a chance to grab you something to eat."

The bird shook his head and ruffled his feathers.

"I said I was sorry!" she slumped against the bridge post with a huff. "It's just… I don't know… Irene's so demanding! I still look after Toby way more than she does and she's his actual mother! She should treat him better! My mother left me and Irene might as well do the same to Toby!" The emerald eyed girl stopped to take a breath.

The owl with mismatched eyes nuzzled her had with his beak and the young girl reached back to scratch its head.

"I still can't believe I turned you down Jareth," Sarah's soft voice floated on the air like a bubble and she sneaked a quick peak at the bird.

The owl swiveled his head to glare at the girl as best an owl could.

"Don't look at me in that tone of voice! I've known for a while now. Hoggle told me you disappeared on weekends, early in the morning and spent most of your time looking at your crystals." She slowly lowered herself onto the ground and leaned her head back onto the frozen stone, closing her eyes. "My hair's gonna freeze to the bridge…" she mused.

Her owl hopped down beside her and snuggled up to her side as she started to doze.

"Man, I wish… wait… not wish… wishing is bad…"

Had she opened her eyes, she would have seen Jareth roll his owl eyes.

"I can't believe I forgot a jacket… it's so cold…" Once again she got to her feet and ran around the small park area, not crossing the bridge, the owl watching her every move. Her attempts at warming herself failed for as soon as she stopped she got cold again. As it was too early to be running anyway, Sarah settled for pacing back and forth.

"There's not much to say really. I mean for all I know you could be watching me through your crystals all week long."

She really had no clue how close to the truth she actually was.

"I'm probably just reiterating everything and boring you half to death." She stopped pacing to stare at the small glow of light caressing the tree tops. "I don't even know why I come here every Saturday at six o'clock in the morning and talk to you… as an owl nonetheless. Geez I'm not weird at all…"

The bird once again fluffed his feathers. As far as Jareth was concerned, Sarah Williams was as far away from weird as one could get.

"I kind of feel unwanted y'know? Like I'm only in the way and people allow me to be around them because I can benefit them in one way or another. Look at the boys! It's always 'ooh Sarah Williams, let's see how long it takes to get to second base'!" she sighed heavily and ran her fingers through her hair, wincing as her long, porcelain fingers tugged at knots.

"It's odd though. Once they start to date me, they magically become uninterested and leave me. Everyone says it's because I'm so detached or heartless but it's only because I'm always thinking of you."

The owl tilted his head to the side, confused as to where this monologue was going.

Sarah crossed her arms tightly around her chest. "I know I don't deserve you, Goblin King. I mean, I destroyed you! And yet I can't stop thinking of you! I realized too late that you were right about everything. I rejected you and your love and everything you offered…" her mind was replaying her drugged-peach-induced dream of the ballroom dance and the beautiful song he sang for her. She sniffled back the tears, not wanting him to see them and knowing they would freeze to her face as the first flakes of snow spiraled down.

She didn't notice the owl transform into Jareth, tight pants, heeled boots, poets shirt and all his glittery-ness.

"I miss you and I need you and I love you and I just… I wish that…" her voice choked on her sobs threatening to tear out of her chest. She was now shivering uncontrollably as the snow began to fall harder. "You probably hate me right now…"

"Would I be here every Saturday morning at six o'clock sharp if I did, Sarah precious?" the wild haired goblin king wrapped his arms around the 18 year olds waist and whispered in her ear. He grinned sardonically when he felt a stronger tremble course through her body.

"I suppose not." She had stiffened slightly when she felt him behind her, but now she relaxed into his warmth.

Jareth brought his cloak around to entrap the warmth and she snuggled deeper into him, smiling. He bent his head down to inhale her scent and hugged her tighter.

"It's almost seven Jareth," Sarah murmured, not wanting to break the spell around them.

The Goblin King opened his mismatched eyes to see more sunlight filtering through the falling snow. "I love it when you say my name, precious…" his voice became thick with desire.

Sarah smiled slightly and twisted in his embrace to face him. Her hands worked their way up his chest and once again his arms tightened, pinning her against him. "Jareth…" she whispered his name. "Please forgive me… I was young, I didn't know what you were offering. I was afraid and naïve." Her hands clasped behind his neck, and she noticed his signature smirk was gone.

His pale blond hair obstructed the girl's view of the king's mystical eyes and she slowly brushed it out of his face. "Sarah…" he pulled her up to him to kiss her.

"Wait." She put one cold finger on his mouth and he kissed it. "Please Jareth. Forgive me."

"Sarah precious," the goblin king mumbled around her finger. The girl shivered, but not from the cold. "I forgave you the moment you said those fateful words… I have waited long enough for this."

"I haven't said the words though, your highness. One of my own rules. No one kisses me unless I ask them to or give them permission." It was her turn to grin mischievously.

"Sarah-"

"That doesn't mean I won't give it Jareth." Her breath fanned across his face and it took all his will power to obey her wishes. She ran her fingers through his hair, sending shivers down the king's spine. "I just want to hug for now." She had to stand on her tiptoes to hug him and buried her face between his shoulder and neck. He got goose bumps from her cold nose.

Jareth picked her up and held her with her feet dangling above the ground.

"Ah!" Sarah squeaked and wrapped her legs around his waist, afraid to fall.

"Whatever is the matter precious?" the wild haired king laughed sarcastically.

The raven haired girl unwrapped her arms from his neck and glared at the king that held her captive. "You know, your highness, for your offense, you have to be punished." Her eyes glinted.

"And how, exactly do you plan on punishing-g me…" He shivered again as Sarah slowly brushed her rose lips against his jaw.

She smiled slightly and gently grazed her mouth over Jareth's and pulled away just before he could pull her in for a kiss. He groaned in frustration. He groaned louder when her lips passed over his ear. Sarah's grin widened.

"Sarah." He growled.

"Yes precious?"

He once again shivered as her breath fanned across his ear and neck.

The clock tower once again tolled the coming of the seventh hour. Sarah unhooked her ankles and dropped to the ground which now had a layer of snow about two inches thick.

Jareth bit back a laugh, despite being a bit flustered at the girl before him. Her hair had a thin layer of snow on top and he found the sight quite amusing. His mismatched eyes laughed.

"Oh so now I'm funny? Your hair is wet and completely flat, Mighty Goblin King." Sarah pushed out of his hold and began her walk home.

"Excuse me love, but I'm sure I have a faster and not to mention warmer way for you to get home. Do you give me permission to enter your home?" Jareth stopped Sarah in the middle of the bridge and held both her hands.

She had to admit that her feet were going numb and getting rather wet. "Sure. Now let's see this faster way to get home."

Always the dramatist, Jareth the Goblin King gripped her hands in one of his and one side of his cloak in the other. As he swung it around them, Sarah closed her eyes against the swirling vortex of glitter and opened them to find they were in the front of her house. In the middle of a five foot circle of glitter.

"Jareth! Come on! Now I have to sweep the floor! Again!" Sarah whispered fiercely.

The man laughed and strutted off to the living room.

She rolled her emerald eyes and ran up the stairs to her room where she changed out of her cold clothes and dried her still wet hair. Once done, she jumped down the stairs and into the kitchen to make hot chocolate. Her fingers were freezing. She dropped a few marshmallows into the steaming mugs and walked into the living room where Jareth had dried his hair and changed his clothes.

He was now wearing a dark blue poets shirt with black tights, black boots and a black vest. His amulet, she noticed, was not silver around gold as it was when she first met him; it was gold around silver.

"Do I pass inspection?"

Sarah blinked. What had she been looking at; _exactly_? She absently handed him one of the mugs.

The marshmallows were half melted and Jareth raised an eyebrow.

"Just drink it. Oh, it's hot by the way." Sarah sat on the couch, tucking her legs beneath her and draping the afghan around her legs.

Jareth sat in her father's chair, as one would guess, with one leg kicked over the arm.

"Why did you come, Jareth? Or rather, why do you come every Saturday morning to hear me whine and moan about my life?" she kept her eyes down, staring intently at the mug she cradled.

"I believe you already know. You always ask the most obvious questions." That was all he said and continued to sip his hot chocolate, tapping his leg with his infamous riding crop.

"You're so cruel and unfair Jareth."

"Just as you are precious. But tell me, what is your basis for comparison about what is fair and what is not?"

"You never answered my question."

"You never answered mine."

"Yours wasn't a question, Jareth dear. And I quote, 'you say that so often, I wonder what your basis for comparison is.' Nothing more than an errant thought."

"Not so errant that it's been brought up twice."

"In three and a half years. How long will this battle of wits continue your highness?" Sarah turned her emerald gaze to his mismatched and startled the goblin king with her boredom.

"Only as long as you want it to."

She only rolled her eyes and finished drinking her hot chocolate, felling her fingers start to tingle and regain feeling.

"Now precious." Jareth was suddenly next to her, riding crop gone, and with a wave of his hand, got rid of the mugs.

Sarah jumped from his sudden closeness and heard giggles and scrambles come from the kitchen.

"You must be punished."

"What for? I've done-"

"I am the goblin king Sarah. You punished me, and no one punishes the goblin king." His voice was a feral growl and his face set in a frown, but his mismatched eyes danced with mischief. He leaned over Sarah and began his own form of punishment that did not differ too greatly from Sarah's. He began with her jaw and hovered his lips over hers with a smirk before continuing down her neck and across to her shoulder.

She groaned softly as he breathed on her ear. "Jareth…" she put her hands on his ribs lightly and the mighty stoic goblin king emitted a strangled cry that ranged between a giggle and a gasp of shock.

He pulled away and looked at the puzzled expression on the girls face. "That… that _tickled_!"

Her eyes glinted again. "Did it? Did it indeed…"

"Sarah I'm warning you."

"Is that a threat, your majesty?"

Jareth tried to get off but alas, Sarah was just too quick and he was just too flustered. She began tickling the king and he gasped with laughter. They tussled around on the couch until they were both giving in to bouts of giggles and tangled in the afghan.

"Sawah… what are you doing?"

Said girl gasped and whipped her head around to look at the sleepy four year old in the Star Wars pajamas rubbing his eyes tiredly and dragging his stuffed bear Lancelot behind him.

"Toby! What are you doing up so early?" she scrambled to get off the couch after realizing how compromising her position atop the goblin king was, straddling his waist. Since she was entangled in the afghan with Jareth, they both fell to the floor. "Ow…"

The boy looked at the two people on the floor. "Are you okay Sawah?"

"Uh-huh. I'm fine Tobes. Why don't you go watch Star Wars okay?" she turned on the TV set, knowing the video cassette was already in and pushed play before ruffling the blond boys hair and walking out into the kitchen. There she found the two mugs had been cleaned and put away, albeit in the wrong cupboard. She shook her head and put them in the right cupboard, listening to Toby tell Jareth how "Sawah tells me stowies of your Lab-inth all the time."

Sarah grinned softly and began to get the waffle batter out. She had just started to mix it when Jareth whispered in her ear.

"I do hope you aren't planning on making us eat powder for breakfast."

Sarah jumped and waffle mix exploded in a cloud of dust, getting all over the counter and Sarah's green shirt. Somehow, some magically made it up to Jareth's wispy hair. "Don't do that!" she panted. "You nearly gave me a heart attack!"

"Sorry precious, but I just love to hear heart beat so erratically," he teased, backing away from the girl.

"How do you know what my heart is doing?"

"I'm _fae _Sarah," he purred, "I can hear _extremely _well."

"Well at least you can't see the future." She took a handful of flour and threw it at his majesty, laughing in triumph as it exploded all over him.

"Sarah Williams!" A shrill voice split the air.

Both people in the room turned to stare at Irene, Sarah's stepmother who was tying her robe around her waist and glaring daggers at the young woman with raven hair.

"Irene! When did you get up?"

"Just now, actually. That horrid music from Toby's ridiculous movie interrupted my beauty sleep!"

At that, Jareth bit his tongue and turned to stare at the increasingly interesting ceiling fan so as to hide his laughter and spreading grimace.

"Your father and I had a very late night and I would have liked to have slept in later. I suppose it's good that I didn't because you would have turned this kitchen into a war zone by the time you should have had breakfast made." The blonde woman haughtily put her hands on her hips, and then suddenly flushed as if she had just realized the highly attractive man standing near her step daughter. "Sarah." Her voice was quiet and slightly… breathless. "Who is this?" Irene eyes became dreamy and her face softened.

"Uh…" Sarah started to stutter and stumble on her words. "That is… he's a uh-"

"Her boyfriend."

Irene snapped out of her trance and her eyes glanced sharply at her stepdaughter.

"And may I say, I am _delighted _to meet you, Mrs. Williams." Jareth bowed extravagantly for the very flustered woman, emphasizing the misses.

"I didn't know you had a boyfriend Sarah." The remark was made sharper than Sarah expected it to be.

"Sawah has a boyfweind? Ew!" Toby had managed to pause his movie and came into the kitchen unnoticed. His small face was twisted into a grimace.

Both females jumped and Jareth laughed. While Irene winced at how cruel his laugh sounded, Sarah's heart fluttered.

"Young Tobias you surely do know how to make an entrance. I applaud you." He clapped his gloved hands and Sarah wondered if he ever took them off.

"But why does Sawah have a boyfwiend?" his small face warped even more in concentration. "What is a boyfwiend?"

"Nothing Toby. Go watch your movie." Irene shooed the young boy out of the room. "Sarah, finish breakfast and clean up the kitchen. And warn me before you have another of your… _friends _over so early. I don't want to look indecent in front of them." She flipped her hair, or at least tried to and left the room grumbling.

Sarah groaned in frustration and dropped her face into her flour covered hands.

"Would you like some help precious?"

"Mph."

Jareth raised an eyebrow. "I'll take that as a yes. Very well then." He waved his hand once again and the (very small) mess in the kitchen was gone, including the flour that had been on Sarah's shirt and Jareth's face.

Cautiously, the girl peaked through her fingers and sighed with relief. "Thank you so much!" a grin toyed at the edge of Jareth's mouth as she quickly finished making the waffle mix and began making bacon and eggs. The goblin king picked up an apple from the fruit bowl on the island and rolled it around his hands for a few minutes before turning it into a peach and eating it.

"So you don't want any waffles?"

Jareth glanced at the girl. "I am perfectly content with a peach. Care for a bite?" he held it out to her and she stumbled back a little.

"I'm good…" she hastily made Toby a plate, cut the waffle up with a pizza cutter, smothered it with syrup and took it to the young boy. When she returned, she made a milkshake fruit smoothie for Irene and set it next to Jareth's elbow before making herself a mug of coffee and hopped onto the counter, swinging her legs back and forth.

"Precious." Jareth, having since finished his peach, sauntered over to the girl. "You still have flour on your face."

"I do?" she set her mug down and looked at him with wide eyes.

"M-hm." He nodded slowly and gently brushed her lips with his gloved hand.

Sarah stopped breathing, losing herself in his magical eyes. It was then she noticed he smelled like peaches, cinnamon, and that strong, musty smell all men had. She inhaled deeply, closing her eyes to savor the scent.

Jareth took the opportunity to take hold of her face and kiss her senseless. Literally. He threw his whole being into that kiss; all the pain from watching her with other boys, the betrayal when she beat his Labyrinth, the loneliness during the week while he (rather impatiently) waited for Saturday morning, the lust he felt watching her, and the burning passion he held for her from the first moment he saw her. What he didn't expect was for her to react quite as violently as she did. She kissed him back so fiercely, _his _knees almost buckled. She poured her soul into him, wringing out all the pain from leaving him, the loneliness as all the boys that claimed to love her left her in the street, the betrayal of her stepmother's insensitivity, the lust she had for him just listening to Hoggle go on about him, and the raging adoration and love that burned her heart once she realized what she had done.

The mighty goblin king slid one hand into Sarah's raven hair to hold her to him and his other arm pulled her closer by her waist. She sat up straighter, once again hooked her legs around him, and wrapped her slender arms around his neck, holding him tight enough to cut off her circulation and knotted her fingers in his fine blond and blue hair. One of them moaned and it was as if they had run a marathon when they finally broke apart. Their chests heaved as they gasped for air and stared at each other.

"Y'know Jareth," Sarah managed to pant, "I was wondering when you would man up and do that."

"Well if it hadn't been a rule that I needed your permission, I would have done it sooner."

"Silly goblin king. I just did that to tease you." She gently ran her fingers through his soft hair and over the tips of his ears.

"Minx."

"I blame you. You did tease me as I ran the Labyrinth, after all." She gave a small smile, still tracing the outline of his ears.

Jareth looked pained.

"What?"

"Sarah, come with me. Live with me Underground. Be my queen."

"Live with you? Like, forever?"

He nodded once.

"But… It's forever!" her hands slumped and landed on his shoulders.

"It's only forever. Not long at all." He grinned and played with her hair. "Just say the words precious. That's it."

She stared at him blankly, blinking slowly and bit her lip.

He hugged her, sighing in frustration. "You're teasing me again."

"I can't leave Toby Jareth. Not with them."

"You forget precious, I _am_ the Goblin King. I can do anything. Including erasing memories."

"Wait! You're saying you would erase Irene and Dad's memory of Toby and me?"

"If you wish it." He began nuzzling her neck. "Or I could make it as if you never existed in this world." He pulled away to arms-length. "I cannot go back without you Sarah. I need you with me." His eyes begged her silently. "All your possessions would come with you. Anything you wanted. I ask for so little; just fear me, love me, do as I say, and I will be your slave."

She wrapped her arms around his neck again and murmured into his ear. "I don't want anything Jareth. I just want to be yours."

"Done."

They hastily broke apart when they heard Irene on her way into the kitchen and Sarah jumped off the counter. When she walked in, the blonde woman looked like she was going somewhere important. The brunette dumped the dirty dishes into the sink, cleaning them vigorously to hide her contemptuous sniff and eye roll.

Irene sat at the island and slowly drank her smoothie, watching Jareth. Always watching Jareth. And Jareth was watching Sarah.

Sarah suddenly turned away from the sink, leaving the pan half scrubbed, wiped her hand on the dish towel hanging off of the stove and walked towards the living room with her coffee. "I'm going to watch _Star Wars _with Toby. Want to come, Jareth?"

"Of course precious." His smirk was back and he escorted his love to the living room.

Irene tried not to let it bother her that the highly attractive man with perfectly tight pants only had eyes for the porcelain creature called Sarah. She angrily bounced her knee up and down on the bar stool she sat on. Feeling restless, she stood up and paced the room, finally sweeping her cup off the island and watching in grim satisfaction as it shattered in the corner, shards of glass mixing with smoothie and skittering across the floor.

Sarah would clean it up later, right along with that vile pile of glitter in the middle of the front room.

Jareth was having a hard time understanding what was going on in the movie. A man all in was black trying to find a boy who was training with a green goblin, and something was happening between a man and a princess… his head spun. He heard Irene pacing in the kitchen; who couldn't in her clicky heels? and he heard the glass shatter. The king was leaning against the far side of the couch with Sarah in front of him and his long arms wrapped protectively around her waist while Toby sat two feet from the TV set, staring intently at the screen. At this point, the man with the giant hair ball as a friend was about to be frozen in carbonite.

Sarah picked up the remote and froze the VHS.

The blond boy and king blinked and then looked at the raven haired girl, expecting her to start it up again.

"Come here Toby." She patted the couch in front of her and her half-brother climbed up to sit in front of his sister. "Toby, I have a very important question for you."

He tried to mimic his sister's serious expression and Jareth hid his face in Sarah's hair to hide his amusement.

"If you had a birthday cake with five candles lit in front of you right now, what would you wish for?"

Toby scrunched his face. "But Sawah if I tell you it won't come twue!"

"That depends on what it is that you wish for. Besides, if you tell me, I'll know what to give you later today."

Again, both blond males looked blankly at her.

"Happy birthday squirt." She ruffled the five year olds hair fondly. "What do you want for your birthday?"

The little boy pursed his lips and drew his eyebrows together in a thoughtful frown before his face cleared and his smile lit the room. "I want to live with you and Jaweth in his Lab-inth foweva!"

Sarah's heart lifted, threatening to come out of her body entirely and Jareth's stopped.

"Is that what you would wish for?"

"Yes." He tried to mimic the firm, decided tone he had heard Sarah use multiple times, but only succeeded in making the two elder beings laugh.

"Okay Tobes. Why don't you finish your movie and I'll go out for a bit. I'll be back with Jareth as soon as I can, oky doke?"

"Oky doke!"

Sarah smiled once again, pushed play and got up off of the couch, pulling regretfully out of Jareth's warm arms.

Said Goblin King followed her upstairs to her small room where he noticed multiple stuffed animals of her friends (and some not-so-much-friends friends) from the Labyrinth, a picture of the Escher room, a statue of Hoggle and one of his likeness. The red leather bound book was set on her bedside table, the silken book mark peeking out of the bottom. "So precious. Where are you going?" he laid down on her bed, tucked one arm behind his head, and began to juggle a crystal.

"_I'm _not going anywhere. _We _are going to the store to get a cake for Toby." She left the room after slipping on some dry shoes to brush her teeth. When she came back, she applied some eyeliner under her eyes and began searching for her wallet.

"Looking for this?" The man held the simple black wallet above his head and caught Sarah in a kiss when she tried to jump for it.

They lost themselves in each other for a few minutes before Irene knocked on the door. "Sarah! I need you to clean up the mess in the kitchen and the front room. It's atrocious!"

They broke apart quickly, gasping for breath again.

"Ugh…" the porcelain doll dropped her head onto Jareth's chest.

"Shall we then?" Jareth gave Sarah her wallet and keys and gently guided her out of the room and down the stairs to the front door. "After you, milady."

Sarah rolled her eyes and grinned before leading the Goblin King out to the Cadillac. "Hm…" she looked the goblin king up and down through the light fog that had settled near the ground. It had since stopped snowing and was turning to slush. "You need to change."

"What?" True, Jareth loved Sarah with no reserves and unconditionally, but _change_? The goblin king? Seriously?

"Do you see anyone else dressed so medievaly?" _Or with so much glitter_, she added mentally.

The king looked around to his left and to his right. "I'm not sure. I don't see anyone else out this early in the morning."

The raven haired beauty rolled her jade eyes. "Just change into something more… casual."

With a wave of his hand, the king changed into not-so-loose slacks made of light leather (Sarah wondered if he ever wore anything other than silk and leather), a loose, silk dress shirt with a loose tie and a jacket that didn't touch his skin. He kept his boots.

She raised an eyebrow and looked at his hair.

"Yes?"

Sarah shook her head and pulled the fae back to the steps of the house. She climbed to the second step, turned him around and pulled his silky hair back, tying it into a ponytail. "There. Now we can go." Once again, they walked to the Cadillac and got in. "Get buckled please," she requested as she clicked hers in place and started the car.

"How."

Looking over at him, she was surprised to find that he was, for once, genuinely confused. With a sigh, she unbuckled herself, leaned over him to get his buckle, pulled it across his lap and clicked it into place.

"But this is uncomfortable!" he squirmed in his seat trying to fight against the belt.

"You're a big boy Jareth." She slowly kissed his smooth cheek. "You'll get over it." Grinning, she buckled again and drove down to road to the supermarket.

"I could have just transported us here, you know," he grumbled, shoving his still gloved hands into his pockets as they exited the car. He glare through his squinted eyes at the grocery store in front of them.

"Yes well Aboveground, we don't have fae powers and have to use technology."

People stared at them as they walked in and got a small chocolate cake with white frosting and blue piping. Jareth wrapped his arm around Sarah's and she pulled herself closer to him, clutching the cake with a white knuckled grip as she noticed both women _and _men staring appreciatively at the goblin king. They got small Star Wars action figures and premade red icing as well before making their way to the check out.

The cahier was obviously infatuated with Jareth, much like everyone else, and Sarah recognized her as one of the girls from her senior class. She was very well endowed and, as rumor had it, made out with almost every jock in school. Jareth could tell she was attempting to flirt with him and he, being the ever so provocative king he was, trailed kisses along Sarah's neck, ending right behind her ear.

The brunette suppressed her smile of pleasure and tried her best not to shiver, and succeeded only in sending it straight down her spine. "Thank you." She took the change from the flustered cashier and carried the cake out to the car with Jareth following like an obedient puppy carrying the other bag.

He didn't have any trouble with the buckle this time, but found it extremely entertaining that the glass in the door moved up and down.

"Jareth please! Stop playing with the window. You're just like Toby."

"But precious it's so… fascinating! Your technology Aboveground is much more advanced than what we have Underground." His mismatched eyes followed the window up and down like a cat watching a laser.

Sarah sighed silently and bore his fascination in silence, waiting until he had the window all the way up before turning the car off.

His head whipped around to look at her. In his surprise, he changed back to his normal attire.

She had an amused look on her face, with one eyebrow raised. "We're back."

"I knew that." Jareth raised his chin up to hide his embarrassment.

She laughed as they got out of the car and took the cake out of the back seat. "You know, I think I like you better dressed like you normally are. Aboveground clothes don't suit you."

Sarah turned around at the door to look at Jareth who hadn't answered her. He was standing halfway up the steps, frozen, not blinking or breathing.

"Jareth?" she stepped down beside him and waved her hand in front of his face, but he didn't respond. After an entire minute had passed, there was a blinding flash, along with another swirling vortex of glitter and when Sarah opened her eyes, she was standing in the middle of Jareth's thrown room, holding the cake and action figures, with Jareth and Toby, amidst an army of goblin who were drinking, chasing chickens, sleeping, and whatever else goblins do all day.

"What the- What happened?"

"Whoa! It worked!"

The two adults slowly turned to look at the five year old blond boy in Star Wars Pajamas.

"Toby." Sarah spoke carefully. "What did you do?"

"I wanted to know if it would work if I made my wish without the candles. Why aren't you happy Sawah?" the boys face slowly fell. "I thought you would be happy to live with your boyfwiend foweva."

Sarah shoved the things she carried at Jareth-who nearly dropped them and then gave them to a goblin-and knelt down in front of her brother. "Of course I'm happy Tobes. I just… I would have preferred that you waited for us to be with you for you to make your wish."

"Sarah." Jareth pulled her to her feet. "As champion of the Labyrinth, and this being your first time back, you have equal rule over it, along with me. There is a matter now of utmost importance that must be resolved before anything else happens."

Sarah looked at Jareth in confusion. "Equal rule as in…"

"As in you can rule the Labyrinth by my side if you so choose." He took her hand in his and she jumped at his touch.

His gloves were gone.

"Sarah, answer this for me. It's a simple question. Just a yes or no answer."

The girl with raven hair looked up from his soft hands and into his mismatched eyes.

"Sarah. Will you please-and I am asking on behalf of my kingdom and its subjects, from the very bottom of my heart-be my queen? I cannot live without you any longer." He ran his bare fingers through her hair, reveling in the sensation.

She stared at him blankly for a moment and then jumped into his arms. "Yes!"

The goblin king kissed his new goblin queen once again, and Toby hid his eyes.

"Eww!"

The two lovers laughed and pulled the boy into a hug.

* * *

><p>Back Aboveground, at the Williams residence, Irene walked back downstairs, confused by the sudden silence, and nearly fainted. The front room was covered in glitter, chicken feathers, and a huge mess that the goblins had left.<p>

"SARAH!" the blonde woman ran around the house, finding more and more things that had gone missing, the two children's rooms empty, and unable to find said children and the fae she had fallen for so quickly.

Frantically, she called her husband at work. "Robert, the kids are gone! I can't find them!"

"Irene, what are you talking about? What kids? We don't have any children."

She fainted then, to live the rest of her life as the only person to remember Toby and Sarah Williams.

"Irene?"

**EL FIN**


End file.
